In the field of multimedia communication, audio communication is always the dominated communication way. Since the disparity between terminal devices of the two parties of communication and the actual conditions of communication links are in a tremendous difference, the existing audio coding and decoding mode can not provide excellent audio services for all users.
Currently, a scheme of Versatile Audio Codec (VAC) is disclosed. In the scheme, the control method and the signal classification method are combined, which can implement coding, transmission and decoding for audio frames flexibly in accordance with different technical schemes according to information such as user setting, application scenarios, client feedback and audio data and so on. In addition, multiple codecs also can be included, which can support a scalable audio coding and decoding function from the narrow band to full band.
However, in the applications such as call recording and audio/video recording and so on, the audio data need to be stored in physical mediums for the purpose of subsequent accessing and viewing. Moreover, storing the audio data in the physical mediums also can make the users acquire file information conveniently and perform various access operations effectively and rapidly.
Therefore, a method for storing is required urgently to organize reasonably the storage structure and information of versatile audio data.